Field of Poppies
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Belgium tersenyum lemah saat melihat padang bunga ini, 'Aku iri pada kalian, yang tetap terlihat cantik dan tegar meskipun perang sedang berlangsung' -a piece of WWI Oneshot- RnR please? *an explanation why I use Poppy flowers have added!*


_Sebelumnya~ Saya mau bales review dulu dari Fanfic Oneshot saya, Promises!_

**Haefalent: ;A; Thanks banget ya~! XD Udah mau baca dan review Fic Abal ini! *bows***

**Sketchymudkipz: Memang mereka berdua kasihan… *manggut-manggut* O/O ue… makasih! Tapi semua orang juga bisa kok! Asalkan menggunakan ima~jinasi~ *niru Sp-ng-b-b***

**A/N:  
Munyu~ fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin yang berjudul "Red Poppies" karangan Orrie-g~! (yang punya APH 1920 Anthology pasti tau… =w= )**

**-tenang, ceritanya beda kok, soalnya doujin itu lebih fokus ke Belgium sama Nederland~-**

**Dan~ Latar belakang ini pas PD I!  
**

**Oke, semua udah, sekarang enjoy fic-nya Minna-san~!**

**-OwO-**

"_Germany, lihat apa yang kubawa~!" Seorang gadis kecil berlari dengan lincah ke arah seorang anak laki-laki._

_Si anak laki-laki –yang sedang membaca- menutup bukunya, dan menengok ke arah si pemanggi,l " Belgie… Kau membawa… bunga?" _

_Gadis kecil tersebut menarik nafas dulu begitu sampai ke tempat anak laki-laki tersebut, "H-Heheh! Indah bukan?" Belgium tertawa kecil, sambil menunjukkan bunga berwarna merah dengan semburat warna oranye pada mahkotanya. _

"_Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu apa nama bunga ini?" Matanya terlihat berbinar saat menanyakan nama bunga cantik yang sedang dibawanya._

"_Er… Kalau tidak salah…." Germany terdiam sejenak._

"_Poppy."_

_Senyum Belgium bertambah makin lebar begitu mendengarnya, 'nama yang manis!' pikirnya._

"_Tapi darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Germany bertanya dengan curiga, berpikir bahwa jangan-jangan anak perempuan yang berada di depannya ini mencuri._

"_Aku tidak mencuri Germany!" Seru Belgium dengan marah. Seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran anak laki-laki bermata biru tersebut._

"_Oke, jadi kau temukan bunga-bunga itu dimana?"_

"_Ikut aku, tapi jangan beritahukan tempat ini pada siapa-pun ya!" Belgium menarik tangan Germany sambil berlari dengan semangat._

**-OwO-**

**Title:**

Field of Poppies

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Story © coretTheAwesomecoret Me

Warning: OOC, a bit of history

**-OwO-**

Memori tersebut tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam pikiran Belgium, saat memandangi ladang bunga Poppy, tempat dulu ia biasa bermain dengan Germany. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang sangat berbeda, terlalu berbeda.

Dan perbedaan ini dimulai ketika Germany 'mengunjunginya' di masa-masa sekarang, saat Great War* terjadi.

Belgium menghirup panjang nafasnya, mencoba mencari udara segar di antara gas beracun yang berkali-kali telah Germany berikan padanya, membuat nafasnya sangat sesak. Dan lagipula, memandangi Ladang bunga Poppy ini memberikannya ketenangan. Bunga-bunga ini tetap berdiri tegar meskipun tempat yang mereka diami sering terkena gas beracun, dan peluru.

Belgium tersenyum lemah saat melihat padang bunga ini, _'Aku iri pada kalian, tetap terlihat cantik dan tegar meskipun perang berlangsung'_

"Ternyata benar, kau disini," Belgium mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Kesese~! West, kau jenius!" Belgium segera berbalik, dan melihat kedua nation tersebut, Germany dan Prussia. Belgium segera menggigit bibir, tanda bahwa ia takut dan frustasi.

"M-mau apa k-kalian?" Suara Belgium bergetar.

"Keh! Gadis bodoh, kau masih bertanya apa yang kami inginkan? Dasar gak awesome!" Prussia mengejeknya, ingin sekali Belgium menendang Prussia sampai puncak Pegunungan Alpen agar dia kapok, tapi apa daya, dia terlalu lemah sekarang.

"Belgium, menyerahlah," Ludwig angkat bicara, memandang lurus ke arah Belgium.

Belgium tidak berkata-kata, dia hanya menggeleng dengan kuat, sebuah tanda yang pasti semua orang juga tahu, gelengan tersebut berarti 'Tidak mau'.

"Ooh ya ampun, sudahlah, menyerah saja," Prussia memutar bola matanya yang berwarna merah darah tersebut.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Belgium pada akhirnya, suaranya hampir serak karena berteriak terlalu keras.

Germany dan Prussia tersentak, dan terdiam sesaat begitu mendengar Belgium berteriak.  
Prussia kemudian terkekeh.

"Begini Belgie,"

"Aku tidak ingin ada tembak menembak karena itu sama sekali gak awesome, karena itu menyerah sajalah, " Prussia tersenyum sinis.

Tidak ada jawaban, dan sekali lagi, itu berarti tidak. Prussia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah ladang bunga poppy yang Belgium sangat suka.

"Ladang bunga yang awesome ya," Prussia bergumam.

"Aku dengar kau dan West sering bermain ke sini,"

'_dasar pengkhianat! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakannya?_' Itulah arti tatapan Belgium saat menatap Germany, yang ditatap pun langsung salah tingkah.

Tanpa Belgium sadari, Prussia sudah mengambil sebuah bom Molotov yang ia taruh di tas pinggangnya.

"Belgie, kau menyukai padang bunga itu bukan?" Prussia bertanya tanpa memandang Belgie, dia malah mengelus bom Molotov-nya.

Belgium hanya terdiam, dan menjawab "Tidak, itu hanya padang bunga Poppy biasa," Jelas sekali bahwa Belgium berbohong.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali,"

"Kalau itu hanya padang bunga biasa, lebih baik kuhancurkan, bukankah itu lebih awesome?" Prussia bersiap dengan bom Molotov-nya.

Belgium dan Germany terbelalak, tidak percaya pada apa yang akan Prussia lakukan, Belgium kemudian berteriak," JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!"

Prussia tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan,"Huah, bukankah katamu itu hanya padang bunga biasa dan sama sekali gak awesome?"

"Tapi, padang bunga itu masih berada di wilayahku!" Belgium berseru, ia masih ingin mempertahankan padang bunga tersebut.

"Kalau begitu menyerahlah," Prussia menekan dan memelankan suaranya pada kata 'menyerah'.

Pikiran Belgium langsung berkecamuk, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, apa dia harus menyerahkan semua wilayahnya demi lading bunga Poppy yang begitu ia cintai? Apa dia harus? Nafas Belgium tersengal-sengal, saking takut pada kenyataan yang ia hadapi ini.

"Aku tidak mau menyerahkan wilayahku sendiri," Suara Belgium terdengar pilu dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan keterpaksaan yang amat sangat.

"Sayang sekali padang bunga yang awesome ini harus hancur." Setelah selesai mengucapkannya, Prussia langsung melempar bom Molotov-nya, membuat hancur sebuah wilayah pada padang bunga kecil tersebut. Prussia segera melempar bom yang kedua, lalu ketiga, kemudian keempat, merenggut nyawa bunga-bunga poppy tersebut.

Semakin banyak bunga yang hancur, semakin cepat membuat wajah Belgium menjadi pucat, matanya sendiri sudah memerah, untuk menahan tangis.

"Hei West, bantu aku! Masa kau mau membiarkan bruder-mu yang awesome ini kesusahan?"

"Bruder, apa kita benar-benar perlu menghancurkan ini?"

"Diam kau West! Kau ingin jadi prajurit yang awesome atau tidak?" Prussia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tegas.

Begitu mendengar kata-kata kakaknya itu, dengan cepat Germany mengeluarkan bom Molotov dari ikat pinggang-nya dan melemparkan pada padang bunga tersebut. Prussia tertawa penuh kemenangan saat melihat adiknya pada akhirnya mengikutinya.

**-OwO-**

Padang bunga tersebut benar-benar sudah hancur, Germany dan Prussia meninggalkan Belgium sendirian di padang bunga poppy yang telah porak poranda karena dihancurkan oleh bom Molotov.

Belgium tidak tahan, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, sambil berjalan mendekati padang bunga yang merupakan tempat bermainnya dulu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba rubuh di padang bunga tersebut, menyentuh tanah yang juga hancur. Badannya terasa sakit, dia juga merasa bahwa dia tidak akan sanggup berdiri lagi.

Dalam pandangan Belgium yang setengah sadar tersebut, langit mendung dan penuh asap yang dilihatnya sekarang secara ajaib berubah menjadi langit biru seperti yang dulu pernah ia lihat saat ia masih kecil. Dan sepenggal memori siap berputar dalam benaknya. Belgium menutup matanya.

"_Ini… Indah sekali," Germany berkta dengan penuh kekaguman._

"_Betul kan?" Belgium terlihat bangga sekali saat Germany berkata seperti itu._

"_Mulai sekarang kita harus menjaga baik-baik ladang bunga poppy ini!" _

_Germany tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ucapan Belgium yang sangat antusias itu._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu berjanjilah agar kita tidak akan pernah merusak dan selalu melindungi padang bunga poppy ini," Germany menunjukkan kelingkingnya._

_Senyum Belgium merekah, Belgium segera mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari Germany._

"_Aku janji."_

Belgium membuka matanya. Langit biru yang ia lihat berubah kembali menjadi langit kelabu. Suara-suara tembakan juga terdengar kembali di kedua telinganya.

"Germany, kau sudah melanggar 2 janjimu padaku," Desis Belgium.

**-OwO-**

**Oke Bunga Poppy memang bukan bunga kebangsaan Belgia, tapi bunga ini punya arti yang cukup dalam di masa itu.**

**Soalnya, bunga ini tetap bertahan meskipun 'tempat tinggal' mereka sudah terkena gas beracun.**

**-OwO-**

Great War: Intinya, sama aja dengan Perang Dunia I~

**-OwO-**

Oke~! Selesai gan…. *sujud syukur*

Fic terakhir saya sebelum test Mid semester "menyapa" saya dan temen-temen saya…. =_=

Eh… anu… waktu pas PD I udah ada bom Molotov belum? Tadinya saya pengen bikin Ludwig sama Gilbert ngelempar granat, tapi ragu-ragu, takutnya pas jaman itu belom diciptain…. *pundung gara-gara bingung max*

Nah… Mind to review this –abal- fic? :D


End file.
